Don't Ruin my Love Story with your Tragedy
by sports lover12and ff lover3
Summary: This is how I want the season 6 finale to continue. I got the title from Castle's famous saying, "Don't ruin my story with your logic." I don't own anything, I only wish i do. The rating is to be on the safe side.


**Hey guys, I got really mad with the season finale so I wrote this.**

**Well I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Kate looked down at the car in disbelief. She felt numb as she looked down at the burning car, knowing she should turn her head away from the scene but was unable to as tears flowed down her face. This was worst then when her mother died as it felt that her heart was pulled out of her chest.

She doesn't even know what happened, all they said was that there was an accident and the location to come to.

She heard the noise around her from the back of her head but couldn't bring herself to care.

That's when she first noticed it. The site caused her stomach to twist in painful knots and a vice like grip to grab her heart. She started sobbing.

There was a sheet covering a body about 15 feet to the right of the car.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up hoping it was the one person she wanted it to be but chocked back another sob realizing it was just a random firefighter asking her to back up and what her business was being there.

She wanted to scream at him, yell at him that her everything was in that car but she didn't have any strength left in her as she just stayed on the ground as the firefighter moved on figuring he wouldn't get her to move.

She knows she should call Alexis or Martha a since she just rushed out of the room without saying anything but how could she tell them that their father or son wouldn't ever be coming back.

She sat there wondering why. Why the universe was so against them? Why they couldn't get their happily ever after?

She had probably been sitting there crying her eyes out for 5 minutes, even if it felt like 5 years, when she heard yelling.

At first it didn't register in her head, but she heard it a voice screaming out and she heard her name.

But no it couldn't be the one person she wanted it to be more than anything. That person was under the sheet down there, this was just a cruel joke from her mind.

Still she felt hope blossom in her chest. She heard her name being called again.

But this time it wasn't his voice. No it was Detective Brady's voice.

"Detective Beckett come with me there is someone you need to see", Brady said.

Kate didn't want to see anyone, she just wanted to curl into a ball and cry but regard less she allowed Brady to pull her up, knowing she didn't have any strength to pull herself up.

They walked to the right of where she was standing and they passed a black SUV with tinted windows.

That is when she got the thought that maybe he was taking her to see the person responsible for the accident. The one that killed the love of her life and by taking his life they pretty much killed her too.

She didn't know how she was going to react when she saw this person as they walked towards the front of an ambulance. She heard someone with a terrible cough in the back of it as they continued that way.

The world stopped, time stood still as she turned the corner and saw Rick leaning heavily back against the door of the ambulance.

Rick leaned toward and started coughing again, blood came from his mouth down to the ground and he coughed and spit.

Rick was covered in dirt/ash and had lots of cuts and bruises forming all over his face along with a nasty bump on the side of his head. He was clutching his left side showing discomfort.

But he was ALIVE! To Kate that fact alone made him look better than any sight she had ever seen. "Rick", Kate said her voice rough from all the crying, barely above a whisper. It was the first words she had said since she told the driver the address.

Rick's head lifted and his eyes met her as he replied in the same voice, "Kate."

That was all it took for the vice grip that had been gripping her insides to let go, as a sob passed her lips and everything seemed right again, the world started moving again as she ran into his out stretched arms, burying her face into his shoulder as she reassured herself he was real and that he hadn't left her.

She pushed back barely but only to attach their lips in a kiss to reassure both of them that the moment was real. Kate didn't care that he tasted like ash and blood but only that this moment was real.

Kate pulled back not wanting to overused his lungs, knowing they were weak. "I love you", both of them said at the same time as they leaned their foreheads together.

"I thought I lost you", Kate said as she held her hand over his heart, feeling his heartbeat.

"No, never. Sorry but you're stuck with me", Rick answered as he put his hand over hers on his chest.

Their moment was ruined when another coughing fit took over him as Kate sat next to him rubbing his back, comforting him as he tried to empty his lungs of all the bad things he inhaled.

"Sorry to break you guys up but we need to get him to the hospital to clear his lungs and check over his other injuries. You're welcome to come with ma'am", one of the paramedics said peeking his head out the open door to their left.

"Yeah I'm coming. I don't think I'm going to let him out of my sites anytime soon", Kate replied as they opened the ambulance door and helped Rick in who was a bit wiggly on his feet.

*****BREAK*******

Kate kept her promise of not leaving him as she sat in his hospital bed next to him when he was settled into a room, she stayed when their family and friends came to check on him before leaving to push the wedding out for two days by his request, and stayed by his side as he slept. She refused to leave when the cops came in to take his statement.

He retold the story of how he got off the phone with Kate and noticed the car behind him. He told them how the car pushed him over the edge. He told them that Jerry Tyson got out of the car with a gun pointed in his direction walking towards his car. How he reached over to the passenger's seat glove box and pulled out one of Kate's backup guns and shot Tyson before he could get to the car or get a shot at him. How he quickly got out the car and barely got far enough before it exploded into flames and how he blacked out after that before waking up in the ambulance.

"I sorry I messed up our wedding", Rick said as they were finally alone again, hugging each other on the bed. She had changed out of her dress and into jeans and a blue shirt when they brought him back to take some CT scans.

"I don't care as long as you'll be at our next wedding", Kate said as hugged him a tiny bit tighter realizing once again that she almost lost him today.

"I wouldn't want to mess up this wedding since you can't remember your last wedding even if you stayed with him for 15 years", Rick said trying to lighten the mood.

It worked as Kate playfully slapped his chest and cracked a smile, "Shut up. That didn't count; I was young, dumb, and drunk."

He smiled as he hugged her tighter drifting into sleep. She followed suit falling asleep a few minutes after him. Both of them dreaming of their future and their wedding which will take happen in two days.

Not even Tyson and a car crash could stop their wedding because nothing could ruin their love story.

**Thank you for taking the time to read.  
**

**If you can please leave a review, good or bad!**

**I want to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanx!**


End file.
